The four Divine Fruits
by TheLiteHasTruth
Summary: Dragon God, Monkey God, Tiger God and Pheonix God. How will the Blood Dragon Pirates and their leader wielder of the Dragon God Fruit experience the new world? How will the Government react upon the learning of these four fruits? How will they fight against divine power? Watch as Crimson Captain of the Blood Dragons learns to control his divine power and fight for his ideals


In a world 200 years after the exploits of Luffy becoming the pirate king things have gone back into turmoil. The World Government is still standing firm and the Pirate age is still in its cycle. Entering the New World here we have the Blood Dragon Pirates who have made quite a name for themselves. They have encountered many hardships and other things as well from monsters to zombies. What they don't know is that their Captain Crimson will rupture the world. There are four fruits created by the Atlanteans who made these devil fruits. They are known as Dragon God, Tiger God, Monkey God and Pheonix God. These fruits have several branches that make them difficult to find. These fruits are so powerful that If you were to fully control it your Conquerors Haki would be felt around the world.

These four fruits have finally appeared and the world shall truly change. What will the Government do when they must face those who hold the power of the Gods? What will Crimson and his crew face? How will it go if he meets the other Divine Fruit holders? We shall seee

Blood Dragon Pirates

Blood Dragon Crimson-320 Million Beli

Age:23

Height: 6'0

Hair:Jet black and down

Clothing: Red leather assassin cloak. Cloak has daggers in the middle of the chest. Has a hoodie as well with leather assassin pants.

Eyes: Crimson

Fruit: Dragon God Fruit- One of the four divine the other being Pheonix, Monkey and Tiger. These fruits have been hidden throughout history and have many branches of fruits that are to divert ones attention away from these certain kinds. The user of the Dragon God fruit has a Dragon God within him. The user may change parts of their body into dragon scales and breath fire. The second stage would be where you would transform into a large red dragon. The 3rd would be a dragon/human cross known as the Dragon God.

Position: Captain of the Blood Dragon Pirates

Known Affiliations: Has a sister called Yuki. They are direct descendents to the Pirate King Gol D. Roger

Weapon: Falcon Talons(Ninja Gaiden)

Personality:Stoic and calm. Is very strong and does anything for his family especially his younger sister who means more to him than his own a very mercyful person yet there is that darkness of wanting to kill in his heart. Has a second side unknown to him that makes him think of only killing.

Temp Mistress Yuki-200 million beli

Age:19

Height: 5'7

Hair: Jet black and in a ponytail.

Clothing: Wears a purple cloak and hoodie. Also wears a metallic silver breastplate. Wears black jeans and sandals.

Eyes: Red

Fruit: Temp Temp Fruit- Can control temperature to a high degree(Pun unintended)

Position: Navigator of the Blood Dragon Pirates.

Known Affiliations: Captain is her older brother.

Weapon: Two double sided daggers

Personality:Joyful and nice, but can be really scary when angered. Cares very much for her family(Crew) especially her older brother. She doesn't want to rely on her brother so she seeks to strengthen herself.

Lunar Wind Hijo-250 million beli

Age:20

Height: 5'9

Hair:Darkish brown and flohawk

Clothing: A white cloak with an armored clawed right arm. Has a furry mane around the neck. Shirt has a light armor plating with white pants.

Eyes:Brown

Fruit: Wind Wind fruit-A logia type fruit of the wind. Not much more is needed to say.

Position: First Mate

Known Affiliations: Great grandson of Monkey D. Luffy and is in love with Yuki.

Weapon: Double sided Spear

Personality: Chilled and laid back. Is energetic, but not as stupid as his past relatives.

Fallen Angel Miroku-245 million beli

Age:22

Height: 5'11

Hair: Blue and in short ponytail.

Clothing: White plated shoulder pads. A bluish black cloak. And black pants and blue shoes.

Eyes:Green

Fruit:None

Position: Swordsman

Known Affiliations: Was a master swordsman in the Marines.

Weapon: Holy Blade(Tengoku) Cursed Blade(Jingoku)

Personality: Is a pervert, but is more of a desperate person.

Master Mind Lucian-230 million beli

Age:21

Height:6'1

Hair:Blonde

Clothing: A lab coat that. A purple undershirt with brown pants and shoes. Lab coat has armored shoulders and the back turns into more of a cowl.

Eyes:Blue

Fruit: Tele Tele Fruit- Allows user to control things with their mind to an extent.

Position: Doctor

Known affiliations: Was a doctor in the Grandline on a island ruled by tyranny.

Weapon: Four floating saw discs used with telekenisis.

Personality: Is a caring warm man. Has problems when having to deal with a womens body.

Clear Shadow Shu-230 million beli

Age:20

Height:5'9

Hair: Black

Clothing: A black and blue overcoat that holds tools inside. A black undershirt and yellow pants with black shoes.

Eyes: Brown

Fruit: Clear Clear fruit- Allows user to become transparent and phase through objects.

Position:Shipwright/Inventor

Known Affiliation: Younger sister is Leona

Weapon: A hammer that can change into a sniper at the same time.

Personality: Funny and yet shy. Tends to upgrade other peoples weapons without asking .

Lightning Leg Leona-190 million beli

Age:18

Height:5'6

Hair:black

Clothing: A black body suit with yellow lightning over both legs. Has iron hard heels with blades implemented by Shu.

Eyes:Brown

Fruit:None(Powerful leg Haki)

Known affiliations: Older brother is Shu

Position: Cook

Weapon: Her legs combined with bladed heels.

Personality:Shy just like her brother, but at the same time she can be very outgoing and is a great friend. Also makes food depending on the persons mood or feelings.

Iron Body Sozo-235 million beli

Age:28

Height:13'0

Hair:Green

Clothing: Wears a green overcoat that is armor plated and very heavy. Wears a black shirt and green pants.

Eyes: Yellow

Fruit: None(Full powered body Haki)

Position: Shipguard

Weapon: Bear gauntlets

Personality: Most people are intimidated by his size, but he truly is only a gentle giant and wishes to help others. Sees the world government as wrong and strongly opposes them.

Fairy Queen Sonya-220 million beli

Age:20

Height:5'7

Clothing: Wears a purple shirt that reveals cleavage. Also wears purple pants and white high heels.

Hair: Purple

Eyes: Green

Fruit: Fairy Fairy Fruit- Is there any need to explain? Lol Other than transforming she can make supersonic waves and disorient people and fly.

Position: Archealogists

Weapon: none

Personality: Quiet and mysterious yet also highly curious and has an odd sense of humor. Has a thing going on with Miroku and gets jealous over his pervert times.

One Shot Effy-190 million beli

Age:18

Height:5'5

Clothing. Wears a cowboy hat with a strap. Wears a leather vest unzipped with a white t-shirt. Wears leather jeans and high heels.

Hair: Blue

Eyes:Green

Known Affiliations: Older brother is Miroku. Sercretly likes Shu.

Fruit: None (Uses powerful mantra)

Position:Sharpshooter

Weapon: Snipers, Pistols, Rocket Launchers

Personality:Is basically what you would call a Tsundere. Tends to pull out guns from anywhere even thin air.

Psychic Cynthia-200 million beli

Age: 23

Height:5'9

Clothing: Wears a black dress that has a yellow dragon design on it.

Hair: Yellow

Eyes:Blue

Fruit:Trauma Trauma Fruit-Allows her to read ones emotions and to ease their mood or change it. Can also create illusions.

Position: Physician

Weapon: Bladed Fan

Personality: Is a caring person and very strong woman. Tends to be a bit of a Tsundere, but also knows how to be affectionate. Is in love with Crimson.

Ship: Bleeding Dragon

A large ship that has many weapons. The front of the ship has the head of a menacing red dragon that can shoot fire balls. The ship is mostly red in color with the Jolly Roger of a Dragon skull. Shu and Sozo has equipped the ship with many weapons that range from cannons to beams. There is also an accelerator in the back of the ship for emergencies. The ship can also transform into a robotic dragon and fly if things get to rough.


End file.
